


Midnight Snack

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Time Travel, because reasons, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Zuko have been together for almost 5 years, but when they visit Mako and his wife-to-be, the motherly firebender won't let them share a room.  Inevitably, Zuko sneaks into Bolin's room late at night and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how this happened. But I guess Tumblr and RPs and assumed time travel. And then future!fic because we got bored of them being socially awkward teenagers.

Bolin grumbled as he looked up to the unfamiliar ceiling. He was twisted around with the blankets on his bed, clad in only his boxers. _You would think that he would let me sleep in the same room as my boyfriend by now. I’m 21, after all._ It was Mako whom he was referring to. The older Bolin was visiting Mako and his fiancee for the weekend in celebration of the wedding that was to take place the following day. What Mako wasn’t particularly fond of was the idea of Bolin shacking up with his boyfriend of 5 years, Zuko. He wondered when he would grow out of the fact that his brother was in a relationship and … did things. Sometimes the firebender’s motherly instincts were a little too strong. He sighed and rolled over, thinking about his lover in the room next door. Wishing he were there to hold him as they fell asleep. He grew used to that over the years. He chose to ignore his feelings and let his eyes find rest, hoping that if he went to sleep soon the time would pass in a speedy manner, allowing him to see his man in the morning all the sooner. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, lying lazily on his stomach.

In the neighboring room, similar thoughts were flying through Zuko’s head. However, he was slightly angrier and much less forgiving than his younger lover. _Who the hell does he think he is? I know he’s stressed out, but really? Not allowing Bolin and I to share a room is a bit excessive._ Ever since they’d met, the two firebenders had been subtly vying for Bolin’s affections. Although they got along well, Zuko was irrationally jealous of the bond between the two and the time they’d spent together as children, and Mako, just as irrationally, was jealous of the time Zuko and Bolin spent together now that they were all adults. _Why did Bolin have to listen to him? He’s just being an asshole._ Sighing, Zuko rolled around in his bed, unable to get comfortable without the well-musceled earthbender beside him. _I’m not his brother, he can’t tell me what to do!_ Having made up his mind the disobey Mako’s orders, Zuko flopped out of bed, disentangling his legs from the sheets. Not wanting to be caught wandering the halls naked, he slipped on a pair of lightweight sleep pants and made his way quietly into his lover’s room. ”Hey Bolin, you awake?” Not hearing an immediate answer, he lay beside the other man, curling around him.

Bolin’s dreams manifested themselves in weird ways. They would waft through his mind like a soft breeze and disappear just as fast, but he had pictures of Zuko flashing through those moments. It was as if even Bolin’s brain missed Zuko, replaying various moments from the past years over and over: their first official date, the first night they made love, the day they moved into their own place together. All heartwarming memories. One thought reeled through his mind, though. In particular, he was imagining Zuko saying something to him. He could barely make it out, but it sounded like, Hey Bolin, you awake? Well why wouldn’t he be? He was sitting there watching him and listening to what he was saying. Then Zuko touched him, and it felt real. Too real for some reason. Bolin’s dreams were never really that distinctive. It was then that the earthbender felt himself waking up. The darkness of the room replacing the black of his inner eyelids. He blinked a few times before noticing that someone was on him. As he turned his head to see, he realized that he already knew who it was. He knew that touch anywhere. “Babe…” He rolled his body around slowly, smiling at the firebender before him, his arms instinctively wrapping around him.

“Hey, Bolin.” He smirked, pressing his lips to the rough skin of the other’s chin. ”Did I wake you?” Really, he didn’t care if he’d woken the other man, but he figured it was courtesy to ask. Tangling his legs with the earthbender’s, he pressed close, worming against him. He was happy to be by his lover’s side again, he knew it would have been nigh on impossible to sleep with out him. Smiling sleepily, his lips traveled from Bolin’s chin down to his neck, and from there to his collar bones. One hand came up and gently rubbed circles on the other man’s chest as he cuddled close.

“You did…but I still feel like I’m in a dream,” he whispered in a somber tone. He chuckled lightly when the kiss was pressed to his chin as he pressed the firebender’s body closer to his. Zuko was always warm. He loved that about him. As the fire lord led the trail of kisses down to Bolin’s collarbone, he moved his body ever so slowly so that his back was more against the mattress, revealing more of his bare chest to his lover. The firebender continued with his actions as Bolin moved his hand to rest it on Zuko’s lower back, the hair of the firebender’s goatee brushing against his skin slightly.

Rolling with the other man, Zuko draped himself across his lover. His legs spread and settled on either side of the green-eyed man, his mouth sliding lower to kiss Bolin’s chest. ”A good dream, I hope.” He smirked as he licked at a nipple, his hand sliding across the earthbender’s stomach and up to flick at the other. Not stopping the movements of his tongue or fingers, the Fire Lord playfully wiggled his hips in the other man’s lap, his free hand caressing Bolin’s side.

Bolin let out an _mmm_ sound when Zuko draped himself over his body, knowing what was soon to come. He was eager to please. “It’s getting progressively better I guess you could say,” he said as he chuckled a bit, watching the firebender go down. With his mouth agape he lifted his hand to run it through Zuko’s jet black hair, shivering a bit when his nipples were played with. After all these years Zuko still knew how to work him. He relished in it every chance he could get. After allowing Zuko to do what he was doing for a moment, Bolin rested his hands on the golden-eyed man’s shoulders, signalling him to rise. He lifted his back from the bed and sat up with Zuko still straddling his hips. He let his hands around to Zuko’s back and grabbed onto his ass as he leaned in to kiss him passionately, slipping in his tongue in the process.

Zuko allowed himself to be moved, following Bolin’s body until they were sitting up. He wrapped his legs tightly around Bolin’s waist. Shuddering at the touch on his ass, Zuko wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, a soft sigh slipping through his lips. When the other man kissed him, the firebender shuddered silently, pressing as close as he could to his lover. Zuko craved physical contact, wanted to be pressed as tightly to the earthbender as was possible. He usually kept himself aloof, but when the two were alone he let go of his facade. ”I love you. And your brother’s crazy.”

Bolin rubbed his chest against his lover’s, breaking away from the kiss slowly. The lust filled his eyes but they still remained warm and inviting somehow. He gently hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Zuko’s sleeping pants and pulled them down a bit to reveal most of the firebender’s ass, allowing Bolin to grab it again. “I love you too. But let’s not talk about him now, hmm?” He lowered his head and kissed at Zuko’s neck, kneading his ass cheeks with his hand as he moved his hips back and forth to grind against the other man’s.

 “Yeah, let’s not.” He laughed softly, rolling his hips. His eyes fluttered closed, his hands snaking up to grasp at Bolin’s hair. Pushing his ass back against the earthbender’s hands, he pulled the other’s head up, pushing their lips together slowly and lovingly. Smirking against his lips, Zuko then tugged playfully on Bolin’s hair, slipping his tongue into his mouth when the other man gasped.

Bolin’s breathing became heavier the more Zuko rolled his hips onto him. His grip on the firebender’s ass cheeks was more firm now as the other man’s hands found their way to his hair. He kissed him back when prompted to, gasping slightly when his hair was pulled. His tongue circled around Zuko’s in the kiss, feeling his cock harden beneath him as it grinded against the other boy’s. Breaking away from the kiss he looked him in the eye and whispered, “Careful, firelord. You don’t wanna resort me to having to tie up those hands of yours,” he said while grinning, chuckling as he let his body fall back to the bed slowly again, turning both of them over speedily so that Bolin was hovering over Zuko, kneeling on either side of his body.

“Maybe I want you to tie me up.” He grinned, his hand releasing from that dark hair and falling to his sides. He unabashedly took in the other man’s body, smirking in approval. “I am so glad you didn’t dump me on my ass after the first time we met.” Laughing softly, he trailed his fingertips down Bolin’s chest before slipping his hand into the earthbender’s boxers. He cupped the hardness he found there, rubbing at it teasingly slow. As he felt the other man harden further in his hand, Zuko felt himself harden in response. “You really are gorgeous, Bolin.”

“If that’s what you want then I can make it happen…” he said seductively, scanning the other man’s torso with delight. He watched as his hand found its way to his cock, twinging with pleasure from it. “Now why would I have done that…? I mean, look at you.” He chuckled a bit at the last thing he said, leaning down to kiss the firebender’s chest as one of his hands was placed on top of Zuko’s hand, holding it to his length.

“I dunno, I think I’d rather touch you.” Still smirking, he flexed his fingers rapidly around the other’s cock, his callused thumb rubbing against the swollen head. ”But if you don’t start returning some of this touching, I might just stop.” He pulled his hand away, trapping it and it’s mate beneath his back. He really wanted to touch the other man, but he certainly wanted to be touched in return.

Bolin chuckled haughtily at the other man’s suggestion, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips before speaking. “As you wish, my love.” He slowly moved his hand across Zuko’s side and slipped it underneath the waistband of Zuko’s sleeping pants. Grabbing at the firebender’s cock, he wrapped his fingers around the head and swirled them around to create a sort of friction, rubbing his thumb over the slit in intervals.

“Oh _fuck_ …” Zuko bit his lip to keep from moaning at the feeling, and he wiggled his hands out from behind his back, reaching down to stroke Bolin’s cock in return. He leaned up, capturing the earthbender’s chapped lips in a passionate kiss. Very carefully, not wanting to burn the other man, Zuko let the fingertips of his free hand warm up. He then dragged his heated nails down the other’s back, slowly and purposefully. After so many years together, Zuko had perfected using and controlling his firebending during sex. Unfortunately, this ability only came after almost two years of singed hair and blackened sheets.

Bolin kissed the other man back hungrily as a response to his touching, leading his fingers down the entirety of the firebender’s length. Then he felt the hot streaks of pleasure trickling down his back, groaning with a twisted smirk on his face. Boy, was he ever glad he was in love with a firebender. Bolin brushed his hand down Zuko’s side and across his chest swiftly before leaning down to kiss Zuko, nibbling on his bottom lip before rising and releasing his hand from the other man’s cock. He straightened out his back as he sat on his heels, taking his hands to either side of Zuko’s pants and slowly guiding them down and off to reveal his now hardened cock.

Panting softly, the firebender arched his back to more easily facilitate his disrobing. After 5 years together, he was no longer ashamed to show the other man his body. He stretched tauntingly, allowing as much of himself as possible to be exposed. ”So, are you going to fuck me or just sit there and stare?” Smirking, he wrapped a hand around his own cock, teasing himself with slow, lingering strokes. Often, they liked to draw out the act, but tonight, Zuko was tired, annoyed, and horny. He needed the other man, and soon, or he might have to resort to violence. Not that either of them particularly minded the slightest edge of pain every once in a while.

Bolin chuckled at what the other man said, sliding his hands from the firebender’s knees across his inner thighs tortuously slow. “Why ya in such a rush, Zu?” He smirked as his hands rested somewhere in the middle of Zuko’s inner thighs, leaning downward. He brought his lips to the head of the other man’s cock as he was still stroking it, brushing his them across the sensitive skin before letting the head find entrance to his mouth, sucking on it gently as his eyes were glued to the other man’s eyes. He began to knead at his inner thighs, his own cock throbbing in response to his own actions.

“I told you not to call me thaaaa-” His voice cut off when he felt the head of his cock being taken into his lover’s mouth. He twitched, his hands clamping on the sheets beneath him, but he stayed silent. Rolling his hips gently into Bolin’s mouth, he arched his back, his eyes rolling back into his head. He could scarcely believe how good Bolin had gotten at this. The first time they’d tried, neither of them had done very well, unfamiliar as they both were with the mechanics of such things. In the end, complete with nervous giggles and bright blushes, they’d gone to the library and found the dirtiest books they could, trying to educate themselves. After that adventure they’d both done slightly better, though it still took them a while to master.

Bolin smirked at Zuko’s reaction as he continued to suck on the head of his lover’s cock. Occasionally he would release it from his mouth and lead his tongue down the underside of the length, only to bring it back up and begin sucking again. He let his hands leave their position on the firebender’s thighs and he tucked them underneath him, sandwiching his hands between the bed and Zuko’s ass so that he could crab the cheeks. Slowly, he lifted Zuko’s lower body up from below so that his hips where in the air and his cock was further into his mouth, kneading his ass cheeks in the process.

Zuko allowed himself to be moved and manhandled by the earthbender. He was thoroughly distracted by the pleasure that was being lavished on him, and he had no interest in giving any brain power to the task of resisting or moving himself. He knew Bolin would do whatever he wanted to anyways, and Zuko had never really found himself tempted to resist. Sometimes he would swear the younger man knew his kinks and turn ons better than he did.

The years of practice certainly had come a long way for Bolin, being the shy and awkward kid he was only 5 years before this night. He knew Zuko in and out and he was so happy to share his own thoughts with someone that was actually willing to listen. No one ever listened to him. He took more of the cock into his mouth, almost reaching the bottom with a bit of ease. He started to bob his head up and down faster, letting the head of his cock press all the way against the back of his throat. Another skill he had acquired in the past 5 years: the ability to deepthroat. He was sure Zuko loved it.

Zuko swore, unable to stop his hips from bucking up into the other’s mouth. It hadn’t been a long time since Bolin learned to do this, and Zuko still wasn’t used to it. He could barely hold in his moans, and he clenched his hands. ”Will you please fuck me before I cum in your mouth?” His voice was strained but firm. It had taken him years to get comfortable telling the other what he wanted, but eventually he had found himself able to assert himself. Now he was just as demanding in bed as he often was in every other part of his life.

Bolin smirked when he heard the demand of the other man, lowering his hips and letting his cock slip from his mouth, but not before sucking harshly on the head, a loud popping noise being created as his mouth slipped off. “Alright, Alright loverboy!” He giggled a bit, his boyish charm shining through his sexual demeanor before he crawled up and leaned over to kiss Zuko on the lips gently. “Tell me how you want it, Zuko.”

Zuko laughed at how immature his lover could still be sometimes. It was endearing, and the firebender wouldn’t have it any other way. Not only was it cute, but it gave him leave to be childish as well. Leaving his reminiscing for a more suitable time, he pulled Bolin into a passionate kiss before whispering against his lips. ”Hard.” He rolled his hips sensually as he spoke, rubbing his bare chest against the earthbender’s much more muscular one.

“As long as you don’t make too much noise and let Mako hear you then that’s fine,” he said mockingly with a grin on his face. That’s the one thing Bolin was never able to crack in the five years since they met: Zuko’s inability to make lots of noise. Bolin assumed it was a pride thing and it was okay with him. If he was being honest, he kinda toned down his noise making as well, unintentionally of course. Over time it didn’t bother him when he started to find other things that displayed Zuko’s pleasure instead of the audio. It allowed him to find out what made the firebender tick, so it was worth it. He wanted it hard, so that’s how he was going to get it. The earthbender didn’t bother to let Zuko suck on his fingers like usual, instead slipping them in his own mouth as he erected his back, kneeling before Zuko. Without much more warning he forced those two now lubricated fingers into his lover’s entrance, smirking as he did so.

He rolled his eyes at his lover’s sarcastic remarks. He couldn’t allow himself to be noisy in bed. He had never been quite sure why, but he knew that he hated moaning or whining or whimpering. It made him feel weak. He loved to hear all those noises from Bolin however. Even knowing how much he enjoyed the noises, he couldn’t bring himself to let the earthbender hear him. When Bolin brought his fingers to his mouth, Zuko strained forward in desire. Sucking those thick digits was usually his job, and damn if he didn’t enjoy it. He couldn’t bring himself to complain though when the fingers pushed inside him. His back arched off the bed and he shoved himself down, driving the digits deeper inside himself.

Bolin raised an eyebrow as he smirked when the firebender pushed himself onto his fingers. “Woah there mister eager, slow down!” He chuckled as he twisted his fingers inside of Zuko’s ass, obviously joking before. Zuko wanted it bad and he’d be more than happy to oblige, no matter how quickly it happened. Anything to please him. Bolin began to scissor his fingers in the firebender’s hole, stretching it out and eventually going to add a third finger but decided against it. Zuko wanted it hard, after all. He slipped his fingers out once he thought ample work was done as he leaned over so that his face was near Zuko’s, whispering to him as he rubbed the head of his cock against his lover’s entrance. “Are you ready, love?”

“Do you really want me to slow down?” He smirked, riding the fingers that were pushing in and out of him. He loved this feeling. It had taken him a while to warm to the idea of allowing someone to penetrate him, but once he had he thoroughly enjoyed it. He had spent a couple years begging Bolin for sex every chance he got. He ducked his head, sucking one of the earthbender’s nipples into his mouth, teasingly rolling the nub between his teeth. He rubbed his ass against the other’s cock, pushing his hole against the head of the larger man’s cock. ”Of course I’m ready.”

Bolin moaned quietly when his nipple was being sucked and nibbled on, leaning his chest down a bit as to get more. He felt Zuko’s hole rub against the head of his cock even more and clenched his teeth in anticipation. Once he was given the say-so there was no stopping him from fulfilling what Zuko wanted. He lifted his body from the position he was in and grabbed his own cock, giving it a few pumps. Swiftly, he placed his hands on the undersides of Zuko’s knees and pushed back his legs so that his knees were by his own head. He planted one last kiss onto the firebender’s lips before he positioned himself correctly, allowing Zuko’s legs to rest atop his shoulders as his hand went down to grab his cock, aligning it with his lover’s entrance. Not wanting to go slow for roughness sake, he immediately pushed the entirety of his cock into Zuko’s ass.

Smirking, Zuko pulled away from the nub as his knees were pushed up to his shoulders. Forcing himself to relax, he stared lovingly up at Bolin, linking his arms around the larger man’s neck. He dug his nails into the earthbender’s shoulders, preparing himself for the entry he knew was coming. Though they were both much better at this than they had been years ago, Zuko was still always nervous just before he was penetrated. However, all his nervousness was washed away by the initial jolt of pain and the subsequent ebb and flow of pleasure as Bolin slid into him. Unable to contain it, he let a soft moan slip from his lips as he was entered, his nails drawing half moon pin pricks of blood from the earthbender’s broad back.

Bolin’s cock was deep inside Zuko’s ass now; the clenching walls bearing tight heat around his length. He drove into him hard like he had wanted as he stared into his lover’s eyes. The sound of his hips slapping against Zuko’s ass reverberated through the room and mixed around with Bolin’s grunts and moans. When Zuko’s uncharacteristic moan left his lips the earthbender couldn’t help but to smile, but that smile was soon replaced with a slight wince, then a twisted smile of pleasure. He leaned down as he continued to thrust to kiss Zuko on the lips, his breath rushing across the firebender’s skin. He quickened his pace; going deeper and deeper while maintaining the force he began with.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko relaxed his hold on the other’s shoulders, wincing when he saw the blood on his nails. He moved his hips with Bolin, writhing beneath him in a vain attempt to shove the other’s cock farther inside himself. He himself would never admit it, and the earthbender would never call him out on it, but over the years Zuko had become a bit of a… cock slut to put it plainly. Only for Bolin of course, but even past the time when they’d been completely unable to keep their hands off one another, Zuko was still constantly eager to touch and feel the other man. He arched his back, pulling himself up to press his chest tight against Bolin’s, moving them so that he was in the other’s lap, his knees braced on the bed. He raised and lowered himself fast and hard, panting roughly.

Bolin moaned loudly at the changing of positions. As the firebender lifted himself up he couldn’t help but to call out, “Z-Zuko…” Once they were in the new position and the pleasure of fucking was intensified a bit, he found himself driving into his lover’s ass even faster and harder. He was no stranger to position but each time it felt like the first time. Safe to say it was one of his favourites. Bolin’s hands slid down Zuko’s back and rested onto his ass cheeks, as the firebender bounced up and down onto his cock. He was becoming breathless, pushing his ass down with each thrust. After a few minutes in that position, Bolin slowly let himself fall back onto the bed so that Zuko was now riding him with his back straightened out. The earthbender was particularly fond of this position as well because he got to see Zuko’s entire body outstretched before him. He could let his eyes wander the expanse of Zuko’s chest for an eternity. Continuing the thrusting, he watched Zuko’s own hard dick slap against his lower stomach repeatedly with each time he went down onto the large cock.

When he heard Bolin gasp his name, Zuko felt his cock twitch against his stomach. He quickly grasped both sides of the other’s face, yanking him in for a heated, bruising kiss. He let his fire flow into the earthbender’s mouth; he was careful not to burn him, only tease him. When he pulled back to allow Bolin to lay back, his breath was coming in short gasps. His breath hitching in the back of his throat, he forced himself down harder, forcing that hard cock as deep into him as it could get in this position. This position didn’t allow for the deepest penetration, and it was very tiring for Zuko, but it allowed them to see and touch each other easily. For them, seeing and touching and truly feeling was just as important as the penetration, if not more so. ”You like this, huh?” He panted, smirking. It wasn’t a real question, they’d told each other their favourite positions long ago, and Zuko was well aware of Bolin’s penchant for being ridden.

Bolin smirked devilishly at the other’s question. “You know it.” He let his hands rest on the bedsheets, gripping at them as he rolled his hips and thrust them up further into Zuko’s ass. His eyes shut for a minute to take in the feeling and the now louder sound of his skin being smacked against his lover’s; a sound that never seemed to get old. Once he opened his eyes he looked into the firebender’s, smirking mischievously. He lifted a hand and motioned Zuko to lean down, with a ‘come hither’ type notion. Once the firebender obeyed him, he put his hands onto his back and pressed their chests against one another, whispering into his ear, “How ‘bout we take this off of the bed, baby?” He smirked as he said it, knowing that Zuko knew what this meant.

Smirking down at Bolin when he closed his eyes, Zuko let hot fingers trail across his chest. When the earthbender beckoned, he immediately leaned down, nuzzling against him before gripping his shoulders and nodding. ”Let’s do this.” He adjusted himself to make it easier for Bolin to lift him, though he couldn’t help but reach down to stroke himself while he waited to be lifted up. Sometimes Bolin’s much greater size bothered him, but at times like these he was very glad his boyfriend could bear his weight. At half a foot taller and with at least 60 pounds more muscle, Bolin had no trouble moving Zuko around.

Bolin smirked as he watched Zuko stroke himself in impatience. When they first had met, he didn’t think of the firebender as much of a sexual person. Oh, how time changed things. He had no complaints though. Slowly, he positioned himself so that the were back in the second position, slowly inching himself towards the end of the bed as he kissed Zuko passionately. Eventually, he grabbed his lover’s ass as a support and stood with his cock still inside of him, lifting him up so that he was holding the firebender. He leaned his head lower to kiss Zuko again as he began thrusting in mid air; starting off slow and steady but quickly speeding it up.

Clamping his arms tight around Bolin’s neck, Zuko wiggled against him in an attempt to rub his cock between their abdomens. He loved this, being able to connect with another person in this way. When he was younger, most of his education about sex had come from vulgar stories told by the crew of his ship. To him, the act sounded sloppy and unpleasant, with the potential to be extremely painful. He’d never gotten too far with Mai, so Bo was his first real sexual encounter. At first he had been hesitant, but as soon as he discovered that sex could be this awesome he couldn’t get enough. Returning the kiss sweetly, he tightened his legs around Bolin’s waist to help both of them keep their balance.

Bolin continued the pace of his thrusting for about a minute before he started to walk over to the nearest wall. There, he pushed Zuko’s back against it and stopped for a moment to kiss his lover passionately. Once he broke away from it he grinned at Zuko, whispering to him, “I love you, Zuko.” He pressed his lips to his again and started to lead a trail of kisses down to his neck. Ever since they had first been together, love was important in sex to him. It was a value that Mako had instilled in him since they were teenagers. Sex is between two people that love each other. He sucked on the side of Zuko’s neck and picked up his thrusting once more.

Looking up at the earthbender, his eyes hooded and glassy with pleasure, Zuko clung to him tightly, pushing against the wall to grind his hips against the other’s. ”I love you too, Bolin.” It had taken him a while to say it, and his hesitation had caused some tension between the two of them, but now he was much more comfortable with those three important words, and they slipped easily from his lips. Sighing at the kisses against his neck, he tangled one hand in Bolin’s dark hair, the other bracing against his shoulder. He tipped his head back, moving fluidly with the earthbender’s thrusts. Letting a smirk cross his face, he let the hand on Bolin’s shoulder trail down his chest and over his abdomen until it reached the place where their bodies were joined. He began to lightly stroke the section of the younger man’s cock that emerged from the firebender’s body with every thrust.

Bolin’s lips curved into a smirk against the firebender’s neck as he felt Zuko’s hand caress his cock. He chose to slow down his thrusting a bit so that he could play with it more, raising his head to press his lips against his lover’s again. He broke away after a moment to look into Zuko’s eyes as he spoke, “I could stay in this position all night. You should pick the next one. I don’t intend on stopping any time soon.” He smirked at his own words, leaning back in to kiss his gently before moving his lips down to suck on his collarbone.

Zuko laughed breathily, his fingers teasing the expanse of skin he now had access to for longer. He was happy. He was always happy around Bolin, but he let it show more when he was half out of his head with pleasure. Not responding to the earthbender, he merely pushed their lips together again, his tongue sliding into the other’s mouth and tangling with Bolin’s. ”I’m fine with this. We can do this forever. Or… deeper. Deeper’s good too.” He wasn’t quite capable of forming a complete and comprehensible sentence, but he tried his best. His words were slurred together, and his body was slack in the other man’s arms.

With that response, Bolin slammed himself deeper into Zuko without warning, being sure to hit his sweet spot which he had learned to locate with ease over the years; a fact he was sure Zuko relished in. His ass cheeks clenched together with each deep thrust and he moved his arms around the firebender’s legs so that he was further onto his cock. He locked his lips with Zuko’s as he began to contemplate the next position they would undertake, smirking against his lips when he thought of one.

Zuko shuddered and bucked, a loud moan ripping from his mouth. When he heard himself, he bit his lip, burying his face in Bolin’s chest in shame. Although he was embarrassed at the noise he’d made, he continued to roll his hips along with the earthbender’s thrusts, his breath hitching in the back of his throat. ”I-if you keep doing that, we might not have time for any more positions.” He laughed breathlessly, bringing his head up to look at Bolin. His eyes were lit with merriment, but full of lust. He could feel that he was getting close to coming undone, the deep thrusts no longer maintaining that perfect, teasing level of pleasure, now pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

That sound. The sound of Zuko’s wall coming down. The sound of his pleasure being realized in his voice. It was one of the greatest pleasures known to Bolin. He smiled deeply when his eyes connected with his lover’s, wanting him to know that he loved it and that he shouldn’t be ashamed of it. It was human nature after all. His plans for the new position were thrown out once he realized the golden-eyed boy was close to finishing. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable when you cum for me … so let’s take this back to the bed, shall we?” He smirked at his lover before tightening his grip on him, bringing him over to the bed as his thrusting ceased in the meantime. He laid him out on the edge of the bed, still standing himself, as he started to thrust into him deeply, but slowly. After a few of those thrusts he reached down to grab the firebender’s cock, stroking it gently but with purpose.

When Bolin stopped moving, Zuko gasped quietly. Although the angle and Bolin’s hold on him prevented him from moving much, Zuko writhed in the earthbender’s well-muscled arms, pushing down on his cock. When they hit the bed, the firebender tightened his legs around the larger man, his head falling back in pleasure and the two resumed their reciprocal movements. He was too distracted now to keep himself quiet, and he began to pant and moan intermittently. Subconsciously he knew he was making noise, and tried hard to stop himself, but with Bolin thrusting so deep inside him and stroking his cock all the while, his mind was clouded with pleasure. He couldn’t quite bring himself to care about his moans. As he got closer to the edge, it became obvious when Bolin hit his prostate, as each time it was hit he would mewl quietly, and his hips would move back harder.

The emerald eyes of the earthbender looked upon Zuko’s face from above. He couldn’t help but to smile at the noises his lover was making, rolling his hips into him with deeper thrusts. Bolin was the type of person to be adamant that his lover be the one to be pleasured first, so he straightened out his back and held onto Zuko’s right thigh with his left hand and let his other hand continue to stroke the firebender’s length, more harshly now than before. All the while his head hung low and he studied Zuko’s features as they twisted and contorted with obvious pleasure.

Constantly moving closer and closer to that high of pleasure, Zuko reached out and yanked Bolin’s hand off his leg, threading their fingers together tightly. He breathed in soft pants and moans, wiggling and twisting and arching his body in pleasure. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and his hand clenched as he came, calling out the earthbender’s name as his back arched. He continued to push against the other man through his orgasm, drawing it out for as long as he possibly could. As he came down from his peak, he moved slower, his limbs feeling heavy and slow, as if the air had turned to syrup around them. ”Oh Agni, I love you, Bolin.”

Bolin felt his lover’s fingers constrict against his as his eyes jutted open and his ass clenched tightly around his cock as he came. Once the pressure on his hand was relieved and he stopped stroking Zuko, he clasped the firebender’s other hand and pinned both of them to the bed as he leaned over to kiss him, feeling his own orgasm coming soon. He lifted his lips from Zuko’s as his breathing was pouring out in exasperated intervals, his toes clenching together and his lower stomach pounding before releasing himself in Zuko’s ass, calling out his name. As the number of pumps increased, the speed of his thrusts drastically decreased. His body was becoming like lead and his cock too sensitive to continue his motions as he opened his eyes to look into the golden ones before his. “I love you too, Zuko.” He smiled widely before pressing his lips to the other’s.

Half asleep already, Zuko watched the younger man above him with gentle eyes as the earthbender brought himself to completion. When Bolin called the firebender’s name, Zuko pushed himself up, pulling the other in for a gentle, slow, slightly sloppy kiss. ”You damn well better love me, Bo.” He smiled, pulling Bolin down to lay beside him. He rolled them gingerly so they were facing each other, and he slipped one slender leg between his lover’s larger ones. Nuzzling against his chest, he wrapped his arms around the earthbender, pressing light kisses in a random pattern over his chest. Snickering, he murmured in Bolin’s ear. ”I wonder if your brother and his girl could hear us.”

Bolin chuckled at Zuko’s claim that he better love him. He let himself be brought down onto the bed where he lay side-by-side with his lover, staring into his eyes before he went down to kiss at his chest. Another comment by Zuko caused him to chuckle. This time he pushed the firebender around playfully and said, “Well maybe if you weren’t so loud, Mr. Loudy Loud!” He laughed at his own lame joke, lunging after Zuko to plant rapid kisses along his neck and chest while making audible ‘muah’ noises with each peck.

Biting his lip, Zuko pulled away, curling up on the other side of the bed. He was angry, though more with himself than anyone else. He always tried so hard to stay in control, to stay quiet. That he’d let himself slip was inexcusable, at least in his own eyes. He stood, groping for his sleep pants. He kept his back to his boyfriend as he pulled them on. ”Sorry, I didn’t mean to-… I should go back to my room.”

Bolin watched, perplexed, as Zuko curled into a ball on the other side of the bed. He wasn’t facing him and the years of being together taught him when he should know Zuko was mad. He watched as the firebender got up and started to clothe himself, pouting a lip when he spoke. Hurriedly, he got up and wrapped his hands around Zuko’s wrist. “Please, don’t. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! I really, really liked it. You know I like it when you let yourself go with me.” He lifted the firebender’s hand up and kissed the top of it gently, hoping that his lover would stop giving him the cold shoulder. Oh, the irony.

Sighing, Zuko dropped the ball of fabric he’d been fumbling to put on. Ever since they first met, he couldn’t resist Bolin for long on anything. He still refused to turn around, and didn’t get any closer to the other man, but he stopped trying to leave the room. He murmured stiffly, “You know I hate doing that.” His voice got stronger then, and a bit of smoke poured out of his mouth with his next words. ”I hate it!” His body was tense and upset, his shoulders hunched.

Bolin sighed deeply, walking up to Zuko from behind and wrapping his arms around him. He rested his head on the firebender’s shoulder and quietly spoke. “You could be as loud as the loudest moose lion or as quiet as the most quietest tigerdillo and I’d still think you were perfect either way, Zuko. Please don’t leave. Stay and sleep with me.” He leaned his head down and pressed a small kiss to the firebender’s now heated skin and waited for his response; tightening the grip he had on him to show that he never wanted to let go.

Nodding hesitantly, Zuko leaned back against his lover. He felt like an idiot, both for allowing himself to make noise in the first place and for blowing up about it like a child. He turned his head to brush his lips against Bolin’s, though the angle of their lips didn’t allow for much contact. ”I’ll stay.” He turned in that tight grip, hiding his face in the other’s chest. ”Maybe you can just put your hand over my mouth from now on.”

Bolin smiled gently when Zuko turned around finally. He quietly watched as he tried to brush his lips against his own, resting his chin atop the firebender’s head when his face was buried into his chest. Raising his hand to stroke the back of his head, he started to laugh at the other boy’s words. “If that’s what you’re into, then I’ll do that.” He slowly started to back up towards the bed, his arms still wrapped around Zuko.

Stepping with the taller man so that he wouldn’t fall, the fire lord followed him back towards the bed. ”No, I think I’d hate that, actually. And there’s a pretty high chance I’d burn you on accident if you tried.” While he could control most manifestations of his bending during sex, his breath still superheated, and he occasionally breathed small licks of flame, particularly when he came. ”But we could try it…” As they lay back on the bed, Zuko pushed bolin so he was lying flat on his back and curled up on top of him, sighing with contentment.

Chuckling again, he pressed the smaller man against his bare body. “I wouldn’t want to lose my hand. I kinda need that to bend.” Bolin laid a kiss on the top of Zuko’s head. “But maybe … You know I’m willing to try it if you are.” The quiet started to put places where they belonged and all the earthbender could hear was the steady breathing of his lover. The dream-like start was starting to be induced again, considering nothing was stopping him from falling into a deep sleep. His mind began to wander as it always did. He wondered about his future with the man atop him. He wondered if Mako really did hear them having sex. He wondered if Mako was happy with the woman he was marrying the next day and he wondered about when Zuko and he would do the same. Letting his fingers trail across the other’s skin, he contemplated these things; his eyelids falling slowly but his mind not wanting to fall asleep.

Zuko nodded sleepily against Bolin’s chest, kissing the bare skin languidly. ”I know. We’ll try, maybe.” Zuko’s thoughts were clouded, he was almost too tired to have any real thoughts coalesce at all. He merely began to drift off, feeling safe and content in the earthbender’s arms. He was half-worried that his outburst of noise had woken or notified Mako of their actions, but at that point, so sleepy and happy was he that he didn’t really care.

Bolin’s eyes opened barely for a moment, looking down at the firebender. When they first met, he hadn’t seen him be peaceful much at all, but here he was now. They had changed so much since then. Grown together. In a way he owed everything to Zuko. The firebender was the agent of his upbringing. It was because of him that he finally was able to step from out of Mako’s shadow. It was because of him that he got to live; to be free. He knew how much Zuko craved control and the event from earlier surely didn’t leave him in much control at all, so the earthbender wanted to give it back to him. Slowly and gently, he shifted his body downwards so that his head was at the same level with Zuko’s, kissing his forehead quickly before he shimmied down further to rest his head onto his lover’s chest. He tangled his legs with the golden-eyed boy’s and threw his arm over his waist, closing his eyes once more. “Stay with me forever, Zuko?”

Bolin brought out the best in Zuko. He calmed him when he was angry, comforted him when he was sad, and allowed him to be his true self, sans the restrictions that had been forced on him since birth. They’d both changed over the course of the relationship, and probably for the better. They’d learned about each other and the world together, and about sex and love. Although the learning process on the latter two was jerky and awkward for a long time, it had smoothed out recently. Though they were still learning, there was now a lot they already knew. Sometimes Zuko couldn’t believe how far they’d come. They were bending masters, they had real adult jobs (Zuko was not longer fire lord. He’d left that position happily to his future granddaughter.), they had friends, a home, and most importantly, they had each other. It was a sappy thought, but it was true. Nodding slowly as he wiggled as close as he could to his lover, Zuko murmured softly against his skin. ”Of course, Bolin. Forever.”


End file.
